bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Урюу Исида
| image = | race = Человек (Квинси) | birthday = 6 ноября | age = 15-17 | gender = мужской | height = 171 см (бывш.) 177 см , профили персонажей | weight = 55 кг (бывш.) 57 кг | blood type = IV | affiliation = Квинси | occupation = Шрифт «A» Ученик старшей школы 25-ый президент студсовета Старшей школы Каракуры | team = | base of operations = Дом Исид, Китакавасе, Каракура, Япония, мир живых | relatives = Рюукен Исида (отец) Соукен Исида (дед, †) Канаэ Катагари (мать) | education = Старшая школа Каракуры | signature skill = Лук квинси и хайлиг пфайль | manga debut = Глава 29 (том 4) | anime debut = Серия 07 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Нориаки Сугияма Такако Хонда (в детстве) | english voice = Дерек Стефен Принц | spanish voice = Оскар Муньоз (Испания) Виктор Угарт (Лат. Ам.) }} — квинси, живущий в городе Каракура. Он учится в Старшей школе Каракуры, в одном классе со своим другом Ичиго Куросаки. Внешность Урюу — подросток среднего роста, носит очки. У него прямые волосы цвета воронова крыла до подбородка, спадающие по обе стороны от его бледных щек. В школе Урюу носит форму с галстуком, но, когда он сражается с пустыми, он обычно облачён в костюм квинси с синими полосками, образующими крест, и мантией. Через семнадцать месяцев после победы над Айзеном Урюу изменил причёску. Теперь его чёлка зачёсана вправо, а слева волосы заправлены за ухо. Характер Урюу тихий и одинокий человек, в трудных ситуациях пытающийся действовать хладнокровно. Он является членом клуба народных ремесел в средней школе Каракуры и прекрасно шьет. Урюу не против шить вещи для друзей, но особое чувство стиля заставляет его добавлять неожиданные детали. Например, когда он делает новую одежду для Чада и Орихиме, он заменяет одну красную линию рубашки Чада на красный крест, заявив, что так "лучше", и, поскольку он не может скопировать три белые точки на рубашке Орихиме, добавляет вместо этого вычурные кружева и два цветка снизу. Исида имеет низкое кровяное давление и не любит медлить. Другие вещи, которые он ненавидит, весьма странны: пуговицы (несмотря на то, что он эксперт в шитье) и слово "случайность". Его любимое блюдо — мисо из скумбрии. Ему настолько нравится Дон Каноджи из телевизионной программы "Бура-Реи", что он принял участие в прямом эфире в городе Каракура. Он любит носить мантии, в которых чувствует себя круче, даже несмотря на то, что она мешает двигаться. Он имеет склонность говорить театрально. Иногда Урюу бывает довольно доверчивым. В омаке он раздражается, когда узнает, что оружие (занпакто в данном случае) имеет собственную волю; Ичиго обманывает его, говоря, что Генрей Коджаку фактически материализовался, из-за чего Урюу проливает счастливую слезу. Урюу соблюдает моральную этику, известную как "гордость Квинси", и обладет сильным чувством справедливости. Также он выглядит очень доблестным, заявляя, что хочет воздать по справедливости мужчинам, которые плохо относятся к женщинам, что доказывают его попытки защитить Рукию Кучики от Ренджи Абарая, когда он и Бьякуя Кучики приходят в человеческий мир, чтобы арестовать её, и Орихиме Иноуэ во время пребывания в Обществе душ. Также он обычно не использует смертоносную силу в бою, если он понимает, что может победить без неё. Вместо этого он просто выводит из строя своего противника. Как и его дед, он левша и великий лучник, способный на безумные подвиги. История Урюу родился после женитьбы Рюукена Исиды на Канаэ Катагири, состоявшейся после заражения Масаки Куросаки, на которой первоначально хотела женить Рюукена мать. За шесть лет до того, как Урюу подружился с Ичиго Куросаки, его мать в день смерти Масаки, 17 июня, потеряла сознание и умерла через три месяца, из-за того, что Яхве использовал свою технику "Отбор" и забрал её силы. thumb|left|190px|Маленький Урюу тренируется вместе с дедом.Будучи ребенком, Урюу в основном обучался дедом, Соукеном Исидой. Его отец, Рюукен Исида, был не в восторге от того, чтобы быть квинси, утверждая, что это невыгодное занятие. Они с Урюу были в не очень хороших отношениях, в частности, Урюу обычно называл отца по имени. Соукен понимал взгляды Рюукена, так как быть квинси означает думать скорее о справедливости, чем о материальном вознаграждении, а у Рюукена есть семья, которую он должен содержать. Соукен сказал Урюу, что тот когда-нибудь поймет мотивы своего отца, но пока ему этого не дано. Когда он был еще довольно юным, его дедушку убили прямо на его глазах, когда Урюу был не в состоянии что-то сделать, чтобы защитить его. Это одна из причин, почему он ненавидит Шинигами, которые не пришли спасти Соукена вовремя. Позже выяснилось, что нынешний капитан 12-го отряда, Маюри Куротсучи, настоял на этом промедлении, чтобы забрать душу Соукена для исследований. Оборудование Перчатка Санрей (Бывшее): Для того,чтобы сражаться с более сильными соперниками, с которыми он мог столкнуться в Сообществе душ , Урюу тренировался использовать подарок своего дедушки-Перчатку Санрэй. После того,как он закончил обязательную недельную тренировку по использованию перчатки ,его силы значительно подросли. Он уже обладал другим луком и усилил все свои навыки,с легкостью справляясь с Шинигами низкого и среднего уровней. Перчатка рассыпалась после снятия,вероятно превратившись в духовные частицы. thumb|190px|Зеле Шнайдер. Зеле Шнайдер: Зеле Шнайдер внешне представляет из себя некое подобие меча. Главная его особенность заключается в том, что духовные частицы на его поверхности постоянно вибрируют с частотой 3 млн раз в секунду, напоминая бензопилу. Благодаря этому Зеле Шнайдер разрывает связи между другими духовными частицами, позволяя владельцу использовать их как оружие. Также Зеле Шнайдер используется как стрела для лука и является одним из составляющих техники Шпренгер. Урюу весьма ловко обращается с ним и смог с легкостью одолеть Чируччи Сандервиччи после его использования, несмотря на отсутствие практики (Урюу сравнительно недавно украл их со склада отца). Браслет Квинси (Бывшее): Во время арки с Зависимыми, Исида получил этот артефакт от Нему для того, чтобы восстановить утраченные способности квинси. После битвы с Йоши, одной из Зависимых, Урюу понял, как использовать его без риска самоуничтожения. Он научился пользоваться браслетом в крайне небольшой отрезок времени, удивив этим РанТао. Артефакт был уничтожен в битве с Джином Карией. thumb|190px|Новый пятиугольный крест Урюу. Крест квинси - ресурс сил квинси. Когда сила Урюу возрастает, его крест также увеличивается. Изначально выглядевший как простой крест , после возвращения сил Урюу он стал пятиугольным. thumb|190px|Урюу стреляет из своего лука Коджаку. Лук квинси - как квинси, Урюу использует лук и стрелы как основное оружие. Лук появляется из его креста квинси и состоит из духовной энергии. За все время Урюу использовал три разных вида луков. (Бывший) - размер Коджаку зависит от количества энергии, которая проходит сквозь него. С помощью этого лука Урюу способен убить большинство пустых с одного удара Готовясь к походу в Общество душ, Урюу создает перчатку Санрей, значительно увеличивающую его силы. В этом состоянии Коджаку становится материальным и покрытым затейливым узором. Он соединен с перчаткой пучком тонких линий. Этот новый лук позволяет Урюу выстреливать сразу несколькими зарядами одновременно. Снимая перчатку, Урюу достигает Лецт Штиль. Это дает ему огромную прибавку сил, достаточную, чтобы победить синигами класса капитана в банкае с одного выстрела. Вся допольнительная энергия собирается на его правом плече, как если бы это был колчан. Однако, при снятии перчатки Лецт штиль использует слишком много силы из тела Урюу, в результате чего тело полностью блокирует силы квинси. thumb|190px|Урюу выпускает стрелы новым луком Гинрей Коджаку. * — После того, как Урюу с помощью отца восстанавил силы квинси, он использовал новый крест в виде пентакля и вариант его прежнего лука. Этот лук он впервые использовал в битве с арранкаром Аисслингером Вернарром , и некоторые из его особых способностей позднее были показаны в сражении с Чируччи Сандервиччи. В отличие от первого лука, этот похож по форме на паутину. Используя этот лук, Урюу продемонстрировал способность выпускать последовательно до 1200 выстрелов , пуская отдельные выстрелы рикошетом от стен Лас Ночес, чтобы позволить себе выстрелы под разными углами и непредсказуемое направление атак, а также менять направление выстрелов в полете. Урюу также использовал лук как временный щит для блокировки атак. thumb|190px|Урюу показывает новый лук, выстрелив в Куго. *'Новый лук' — 17 месяцев после поражения Айзена у Урюу появляется новый лук. Он меньше по размеру, похож на лук его отца. Стрела формируется в середине лука, на линии, которая пересекает его по центру. Наживка для пустых: Обычно используемые квинси для истребления пустых низкого уровня путем привлечения их к нужному месту, эти плоские круглые таблетки измельчаются и разбрасываются вокруг. Урюу использовал их, чтобы вызвать пустых в Каракуру во время его дуэли с Ичиго Куросаки. : Серебряная проволока, которую Урюу обмотал вокруг своей правой руки после потери силы в Лецт Штиль. Он использовал ее в сражении с меносом Гранде, нападавшим на него. Anti-Arrancar Mine: After rescuing Uryū from Szayel, Mayuri Kurotsuchi gives Uryū a landmine he designed which is meant to be effective against Arrancar. Once its sensors pick up an Arrancar's reiatsu, it detonates violently. Uryū subsequently used it on the Espada Yammy Llargo, with the effect of critically injuring the Arrancar in his sealed state; the explosion was very powerful.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 344, page 6 Силы и способности Техники - Uryū first used this technique in conjunction with his new spirit bow Ginrei Kojaku. A large amount of Reiryoku is gathered at Uryū's left shoulder, much like when he used the Quincy: Letzt Stil. With this technique he fires a volley of arrows at a single target.Bleach manga; Chapter 349, page 9 Quincy: Letzt Stil: Uryū was shown using this transformation once at the cost of his powers. It greatly enhanced his power to the point where he easily overwhelmed Mayuri Kurotsuchi, nearly killing him before his escape. Currently he cannot use this technique ever again. }} Появление в других проектах Цензура }} Интересные факты *Uryū ranked 5th in the most recent character popularity poll.Bleach manga; Volume 36, character poll In previous polls, he placed highly: in the first he came 3rd, in the second, he came 8th, and in the third, 15th. *Его оружие заняло высокие места в рейтинге занпакто: Гинрей Коджаку занял 11 место, Зеле Шнайдер — 21, а Коджаку — 22 место. *Тайт Кубо выбрал песню «''Idioteque''» группы Radiohead в качестве музыкальной темы Урюу. *Бой Урюу и Маюри занял восьмое место в рейтинге лучших сражений. Цитаты * (To Aisslinger Wernarr) "I have not exterminated you so that you can relay a message to Aizen. Tell him the Quincy are here and that in reality it's not the Shinigami he should fear but rather the Quincy!"Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 2-3 * (To Pesche Guatiche about Cirucci Sanderwicci) "The right to choose life or death lies with the victor and the victor of this battle is me. From her perspective, my leaving her alive here might seem like an insult but I have no intention of doing things their way."Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 3 *(To Ulquiorra Cifer) "I am composed, that's why I've got some leeway when fighting against you."Bleach manga; Chapter 349, page 10 }} События и сражения Сноски Навигация en:Uryū Ishida es:Uryū Ishida de:Uryū Ishida fr:Uryū Ishida Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Квинси Категория:Семья Исид Категория:Ванденрейх Категория:Каракура